Sailor Moon meets the Transformers
by Me am Grimlock
Summary: Things have been peaceful for Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts, but soon they will enter a new battle that has raged for eons. A battle between the forces of good and evil. They will enter the battles of the Transformers!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Sailor Moon. The Transformers are owned by Hasbro and Takara. Sailor Moon is owned by Takeuchi Naoko.  
  
Sailor Moon Meets the Transformers  
  
Prologue  
  
Cybertron. A completely mechanical world millions of light years away from our home planet of Earth, where a unique race of sentient robots continue to fight a civil war. A war between the forces of good and evil. The evil Decepticons, led by the tyrannical Megatron, have sworn to eliminate their sworn enemies, the peace loving Autobots. To this end, they have relentlessly pursued their adversaries from Planet Cybertron, to Planet Earth and all across the galaxy. But the Autobots and their courageous leader Optimus Prime are not so easily defeated.  
  
Location: Autobot Space Station 3  
  
In outer space, the Autobots continue to fight their seeming less never- ending battle against the evil Decepticons. As a precaution, the Autobots have secretly built several space stations to patrol areas in the galaxy for any attack. Unfortunately for them, the Decepticons found out a little too early.  
  
"Wahahaha! What's the matter, Auto-bums? You're not putting up much of a fight today!" Ramjet laughed manically as he fired several cluster bombs at the Autobot station. He, Skywarp, Blitzwing, Astrotrain, Thrust, and the Constructicons had been sent by Megatron to demolish the Autobot's space station near the planet Earth. Soundwave and his cassettes had learned of these events after a reconnaissance mission they had been sent on. Now it was up to the other Decepticons to do the dirty work, by eradicating the Autobots. The bots had been able to hold their own so far, but not for long. As soon as they exited off Astrotrain and Blitzwing, the Constructicons had immediately did what they always do.  
Scrapper led it off first, "Constructicons, its time to combine! Transform! Phase one!" As he had said it, Scrapper, leader of the Constructicons, began to change his shape, from a green fearsome robot, to a payloader. As he changed, so did his followers, Mixmaster and Scavenger. Respectively, they transformed into a green cement truck and green digger vehicle. Hook joined in too, as he twisted his body into that of a green crane. Lastly there were the weakest links of team, Longhaul and Bonecrusher, transforming into a dump truck and a bulldozer, respectively.  
As they were nearing the battle field, Scrapper yelled, "Now transform, phase two!" His body then began to straighten, as he and Mixmaster flew side by side, becoming what appeared to be two legs. Then Longhaul flew atop of them, his body bending and connecting with his partners, beginning to shape what would be a body. Then Scavenger and Bonecrusher also tightened up, growing extra features from under them. As they connected with the others, they were now two perfectly formed arms. And finally, Hook split into two connected pieces and landed on top of what had been Longhaul. Suddenly, a head appeared out of Hook's body. Now floating in space, what had been once the Constructicons, was now big green and purple titan, Devastator!  
As he faced the station, he opened his large mouth and said, "Prepare to meet oblivion, Autobot germs!" He then lifted up his mighty arm, pointing his solar energy rifle at the direction of the Autobot space station, and fired.  
  
Inside the station, every one onboard felt a great massive tremor through out the place. All the Autobots looked out as Devastator and the other Decepticons flew towards them, firing their weapons against the station's defense system. Inside the main deck were the Autobots known as Bumblebee, Bluestreak, and the mighty Dinobot leader, Grimlock.  
"Slag it! What we now do? We no prepared for this." Said the Dinobot commander as he and his friends felt the shock from Devastator's blast.  
Bluestreak responded, "What can we do? Devastator's blast took out the energy core of the defense barrier. And the security system will only last so long against all those 'cons. I say we try to get as many of us out of the station and report back to Prime." Bumblebee stood up and exclaimed, "But we just can't give up without a fight! Sure we may be over powered, but we've been in plenty jams like this. And we've always come out in one piece. I say we do our best!"  
Grimlock smirked, "Me Grimlock like attitude, Bumblebee. He right. We not petro rabbits. We Autobots! We never give up, not even in tightest spot! Let's kick metal ass-plate!" Bluestreak looked back at monitor he was watching, "Well, you'll get your chance I guess. Three of them just got past our defenses and are now inside the station. They're heading for.... Right here!" Grimlock jumped out of his seat. He then pulled out his double- barreled rocket launcher and laughed, "Well, let's give warm welcome."  
  
"Weak, you guys are all so weak!" Skywarp growled as he fired shot after shot from his two machine guns. The Autobots in front of him fell, as the blasts ripped straight through their bodies and destroying vital circuitry, killing them all instantly. Skywarp walked up the corridors of the station, his feet crushing the fallen Autobot bodies, step by step. He then looked behind him and called, "Hey Blitzwing, Thrust! Quit screwing around! The Autobots on this level have been terminated." His two allies looked back at him, Blitzwing holding his gyro-blaster rifle and Thrust with his arm mounted concussion bomb launchers.  
Thrust whined, "Don't get so testy Skywarp. We've made this far without any serious problems to deal with." He picked one of the dead Autobots heads and ripped it clean off its body. As he was playing with, Blitzwing grabbed it and squeezed hard. It crumbled into metal shrapnel and fell onto the floor. "Were not here to play games with the locals Thrust! It's our number one priority to make sure this station goes out with a bang!" He then opened a hidden compartment on his chest and took out a large, round object. "And with this timed nuclear bomb, it's gonna be a piece of oil-cake!"  
Skywarp quipped, "Right. All we have to do is set this thing, chuck it into the main center and get the frag out of here! It'll explode in one cycle* and completely obliterate this place! Now let's get mov... aah!" Before Skywarp had another chance to speak, a bolt of Ion energy hit his backside, causing him to tumble into Thrust.  
"Was that too much for you Skywarp?" Bluestreak asked as he continued to fire round after round of his ion-charged disperser rifle. Behind him, Grimlock and Bumblebee ran forward over Bluestreak. Bumblebee quickly transformed into a yellow Volkswagen Beetle. He jumped over top of Skywarp and Thrust, and charged into Blitzwing, hoping to knock him down. Blitzwing saw the little Autobot coming and grabbed him by his front bumper. "Nice try, but no way a little runt will bring down me!" He then threw Bumblebee across the corridor and into emergency escape pod chamber. The Autobot transformed into his robot state, preparing himself for another attack by Blitzwing.  
  
Grimlock and Bluestreak were having a struggle of their own. The Dinobot and Autobot were fighting valiantly against the concussion bombs being fired by Skywarp and Thrust. Having had enough fooling around, Grimlock leapt from the scrap iron had being using as a protective barrier and transformed. His legs fell back behind him and his chest and arms soon came down in front of him too. His extra shoulder armor fastened together and large, dinosaur head clicked onto place. Now, Grimlock had transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, one of the mightiest creatures of the late Cretaceous period. He let loose a mighty roar, as he trampled off past the shots fired by the Decepticons. He swung his big, steel plated tail around, slamming Skywarp and Thrust into a wall. Grimlock looked down on the Decepticons and said, "Me Grimlock want you to meet friend, big foot!" He lifted his steel foot up over Skywarp's head, and as he was about to decapitate the Decepticon, he vanished in a bright purple light. Instead, his foot fell on top of Thrust's hand. "Owww! You're going to pay for that!" But Grimlock was wondering, "Where Decepticon go?"  
"Right behind you." Grimlock turned, but only to find a large fist smashing into his muzzle. Skywarp had made use of his special teleporter to avoid Grimlock's attack and launch one of his own against the Dinobot. Bluestreak saw what had happened and then looked carefully at what was in Skywarp's other hand. It looked very familiar, a common object he and other Autobots used in past missions. He could immediately tell that it was, "A bomb!" He quickly fired several volts on ion blasts from his two shoulder mounted cannons at Skywarp. The Decepticon disappeared yet again, and reappeared behind Bluestreak. He then transformed into a F-15 Eagle jet and took off. Bluestreak ran over to Grimlock to help him up, "Come on Grimlock, we gotta hurry! Skywarp is planning to blow the station up!"  
  
Bumblebee continued to fight on. Although he wasn't holding out too well. Blitzwing had transformed into his tank mode and was firing shot after shot at the little Autobot. He thought to himself, what am I going to do now? Blitzwing will tear up this part of the station if I don't fight, and I'll get torn apart with it! I hope the others are doing better than me. Suddenly, he was sent flying by the explosion caused by Blitzwing's turret as it blew away his steel scrap barrier. The Decepticon then transformed and grabbed Bumblebee by his head connector. "You actually thought you could beat me? Dream on!" The Decepticon laughed as he tightened his grip on Bumblebee. But that didn't mean he was finished. Bumblebee lifted up his particle beam gun in his hand, and put its barrel up against Blitzwing's chest. He then pulled the trigger, sending a blast of energy straight through the Decepticon's body. Blitzwing screamed in pain, as he felt a shocking charge through his circuits. He growled as he walked over to one of the escape pods. He opened it up and threw Bumblebee into it. "Hope you like this trip. It's going to be your last!" He then activated the pod and launched it off into space, with Bumblebee inside.  
  
Bluestreak and Grimlock raced over as fast as they could to the main command center. If Skywarp go to activate the bomb, everyone on board would be turned into molecules of metal. As they had reached the main station, they could see Skywarp transforming back into his sleek black and purple self, holding the bomb in his hands. As he was about to place it on the computer and set it off, Grimlock opened his mouth and let loose a stream of energy at the Decepticon. Skywarp immediately jumped into the air, dodging the blast by only a few inches and landed back on the ground in front of Bluestreak. He jabbed the Autobot in his chest and teleported. Grimlock then began to survey the area for their flying adversary, but to not much avail. Suddenly, Skywarp reappeared from behind Grimlock and shot a cluster bomb in his back. The Dinobot came down with roar of pain. He then quickly transformed into his robot mode and fired his double-barreled rocket launcher at Skywarp. He activated his flight boosters in time and dodged the oncoming rockets again. "Why do you even try Grimlock? You're only delaying you're inevitable demise." He then opened a wide communication saying, "Skywarp to Decepticons. Evacuate the area. I'm about to activate the bomb and blow this place to bits! Astrotrain, get over here and pick up Thrust and Blitzwing. Ramjet, Devastator. Retreat from combat. We'll regroup around Earth when we prepare to return to the Nemesis." He ended transmission.  
  
Astrotrain received Skywarp's message and made his way to the opening made by him and the others. He then transformed into a space shuttle and opened up his back hatch. "Come on you guys! Get the lead out!" Thrust picked himself up and walked into Astrotrain. Blitzwing came out of the escape pod room with a big hole in his lower chest and tumbled over into his triplechanger ally. "Sheesh, what happened to you? Don't tell me that little Autobot was too much for you." Thrust laughed as he saw the damage Blitzwing took. He looked back at his comrade and growled, "Zip it!" and Astrotrain then took off, away from the space station.  
  
Back in the command center, Bluestreak had picked himself up from the floor and fired an ion-blast at Skywarp. It hit Skywarp's feet, knocking out his boosters and caused him to come crashing down. Bluestreak caught him and snatched the bomb from his hand. He then suddenly saw that Skywarp had already activated it and it was set to blow in one earth minute. He also noticed one of the escape pods had been launched and was far outside of range of the station. He turned on escape pod camera mode and saw the form of a little Bumblebee. "Bumblebee! He's been launched out of the ship and is making his way to Earth now. We've got to get to the pods and follow him." Grimlock turned to his friend, "Yes, no want to get caught in explosion. Let's go." As they were making their way out of the room, Skywarp had gotten up and fired a cluster bomb at the door way. It collapsed, trapping them all inside. "Hah! See you in oblivion Autobots! I'm outta here!" Skywarp said confidently, knowing the fact that his teleporter would ensure him a quick escape. He had however unwittingly sparked Grimlock's anger, "You no go anywhere!" He leapt up and attempted to land on Skywarp to stop him. Bluestreak threw the bomb out of his hand and grabbed Grimlock's leg, "No Grimlock! We have to leave! Now! Before it's too..."  
  
KABOOM! In huge, red explosion, Autobot space station 3 was gone. Bumblebee saw it safely from his escape pod, calculating all the number of sparks* lost on that station. Including two of his best friends. He crawled up into a corner of the pod and laid there, wishing that someday there would be no more death. Praying to Primus* that the Decepticons would someday surrender to the Autobots. But that is just a stupid dream, he thought to himself. For in world of the Autobots, there would always be Decepticons. And if there will always be Decepticons, there would be war. So he sulked as his escape pod made its way to Earth, but not to North America where the Autobot's head quarters was. It was gradually making its way to the other side of the world, in a country called Japan. And by landing there, he would introduce them to something unimaginable. Beyond good, beyond evil, beyond your wildest imagination! They are....  
  
The Transformers!  
  
*To all of you not familiar with Transformer terminology, I would be happy to translate. First off, time is measured differently then our time. A cycle is 8.3 minutes. Secondly, a spark is technically what you would call a Transformer's soul. And finally, Primus is the god of all Transformers, just to clear that up for you. 


	2. Episode One: Autobot Soldier comes out o...

Sailor Moon meets the Transformers  
  
Episode One: Autobot Soldier Comes out of the Sky  
  
It was a cool summer night; the world was at peace for the moment. Amy was sleeping over at Serena's house for the night. Amy was busy looking through her telescope she brought with her. Serena however was just reading manga she had purchased just that day. "I don't see what's so interesting to see through that thing Amy," Serena said, "It's not like there is any trouble around. And if there was, we and the other Sailor Scouts could handle whatever it maybe."  
Amy replied looking out of the telescope, "I know Serena, but I just like to do it for fun." But what she was really thinking was, those stars seem so peaceful from far away, but up close, they seem so troubled. As she looked back into the telescope, something caught her attention. As she refocused the lens, Amy could see what appeared to be a large, flaming meteor!  
  
As he came through the Mesosphere, Bumblebee's circuits were rattling. Something had gone wrong with the escape pod he was in. According to its computer, the escape pod would soon explode just a mile and a half above the surface the planet. "Probably from the combined force of the station exploding, and the walls of the pod burning here in the atmosphere. Like nothing else could've gone wrong today." He said sarcastically. The only way he could survive is if he opened up the hatch of the pod and jumped out the minute before the pod exploded. He quickly attempted to open the door of the escape pod, but to no avail. Bumblebee wasn't the strongest of Autobots, but he was one of the most resourceful. He then pulled his particle beam gun from out of his built in holster and set it to liquefy. He then began to melt the hinges of the door off. As it began to completely give away, Bumblebee kicked the door out. He then checked the clock of how long it was until the pod would explode, reading only one astrosecond, (8.3 earth seconds). Without hesitation, he leapt out of the pod.  
"Ok, now I just got to transform and..." he said as was about to shift into vehicle mode. But then suddenly, the pod exploded a second before it was supposed to, sending Bumblebee flying and plummeting towards the ground.  
  
Through the telescope's lens, Amy could see the strange meteor explode in a fiery inferno. But what she really saw before it exploded, was an almost human figure seeming to have come out of the side of the meteor and jumping out, then being sent falling faster from the explosion.  
She called Serena over, "Serena, come take a look at this!" Serena quickly got off her bed and walked over to her friend. As she looked through the lens, she too also saw the strange figure hurtling towards the ground.  
"What is that?" Serena asked her friend hesitantly. Amy replied, "I haven't the slightest idea, but it appeared to come right out of the meteor I just saw before it exploded."  
"Explode?!" The blonde asked in shock. "  
"Yes, I know. And the meteorologist reported that they're wouldn't be any sign of a meteor shower." Serena then looked back into the telescope and saw the figure fall somewhere in the public park. "It looks like it," Amy said, "but I think it could be that something you were talking about just now." Serena sighed, "I guess were going to half to investigate tomorrow huh?" Amy nodded. "Aww, I had plans tomorrow! I'll go call Raye."  
  
Bumblebee was very lucky that he survived.  
"Just my luck." Instead of falling to hard earth and smashing into a bunch of pieces, Bumblebee had fallen into a tree and had got caught in its many branches. As he pushed the broken branches aside and leapt down onto the ground, he checked his current status by opening up his chest to see if anything was broken.  
"Oh great!" he said annoyed, "My transform circuit is busted! Now I can't transform into vehicle mode!" He attempted to transform, but to no avail. Only his legs seemed to go together, but then quickly separated. "It must have been from either Blitzwing's blasts or the shock of the explosion. Man I wish Ratchet or Wheeljack was here. Hey, that's it!" he yelled excitedly. He then closed up his chest and pushed a hidden button on his arm. What he was expecting to happen was that his small radio transmitter would appear, so he could then call Autobot headquarters for a rescue party. Unfortunately, the panel opened, but quickly retracted back into his arm.  
"Blast it! My radio's broken too!" He then sat down and started to think of his options. Hmm, what a drag. It is obvious that I'm not in North America. The foliage here seems to be different. I must be on some other part of the Earth. I don't have a jetpack, or any sort of ship. I can't transform to keep myself hidden and I can't call the others for help. I guess I've only got one option. I've got to find the ocean and see if I can swim to the others. Maybe I'll run into Seaspray or Powerglide on a routine patrol. It's my only shot. Then he checked his energy levels with a monitor hidden in his arm.  
"I have enough energy to probably make it to the ocean, but not enough to get there and then swim. I'll have to shut myself down for the night to conserve it. Well, hopefully tomorrow it will be a better day." So then, Bumblebee laid back on the tree he had been in and pressed a button on his arm. Then, the blue light of his eyes faded until it became just a dim glow.  
  
It was the next day in the park; all five of the scouts were altogether, after Serena called them all the night before. Most of them were ready to confront whatever danger was about, except Serena who did not have any sort of skill as a heroine whatsoever.  
"So, you're sure that thing you two saw last night fell here in the park?" Raye asked Amy.  
She replied, "Yes, I'm pretty sure the thing that came out of that meteor before it exploded. Then again, it probably wasn't even a meteor, maybe something more dangerous."  
Lita, clenching her fist confidently, "Well whatever it is, we'll be sure it doesn't get a chance to do whatever it intends to do!" The other girls nodded with her, but Mina said, "But what if it isn't dangerous? What if it's something different than anything we've ever faced before?"  
"We won't know until we find it Mina," Raye said, "okay scouts, lets split up and go find us a space case!" All five of the girls took off in separate directions, determined to find the strange alien that fell to Earth last night.  
  
Mina had just made it to the part of the park where the most trees had been planted. She liked to see the flowers on the trees bloom from the branches. However, she was still determined to keep searching the park. But she didn't have to look far, for she suddenly tripped. As she picked herself up she said, "What could've trip... oh my gosh!" What she had tripped over, was a steel leg! Then as she looked over to her left, she saw that the leg was connected to a humanoid, yellow robot. Its chest had a strange red face on it and its head had a set of small, yellow horns. "This must be what fell out of that thing Amy and Serena saw last night." She said as she began to touch the robot. It was just a little bigger than her, but was relatively human sized. Then, as she touched its arm, its eyes lit up bright blue!  
  
"Aaaahhh!" was the first thing Bumblebee heard when he came back online. When his optics had completely been activated, he saw the noise he heard came from a young, human girl, backing away from him cautiously. She had beautiful, long blond hair which was tied with a big red bow. She was unlike anybody Bumblebee had ever seen before. He stood up, showing her that he was just about her size, but about a ten or twenty inches higher or so. As he approached her, he said, "Uh, hello. Are you alright?"  
The girl just responded, "Stay away!" Bumblebee sort of retreated backward, but he didn't give up. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He didn't have any idea what would happen next.  
  
Mina had no idea what to make of what was happening. The robot was alive and talking, but wasn't doing anything hostile. Still, she thought, it could just be trying to lull me into a false sense of security. So, not to take any chances, Mina began to pull from her coat pocket her star transformation stick so she could change into her Sailor Scout form.  
Then she raised her stick high into the air and shouted, "Venus Star Power!" Mina was then enveloped in a bright, luminescent light. The robot in front of her shielded its eyes as she began to change. As the light faded away, Mina was wearing a bright orange dress and skirt. The robot looked back in shock and said unnervingly, "What happened? Are you... okay?" It gawked as it saw Mina after her transformation. She then lifted up here index finger in the air and shouted, "I'm better than okay, I'm Sailor Venus! And you're in big trouble!" She then lowered her finger and it began to light up brightly.  
The robot looked at it and said, "What's that?" Venus smirked and said, "It's my.... Crescent Beam Smash!" As she shouted the last part, the bright ball expanded and was fired straight at the robot. He quickly jumped out of the way to the side. Instead, the energy blast smashed into the tree he had been laying on, breaking it straight in half! As that happened, Serena and the others had arrived a few feet from Mina and watched as the tree broke. They all yelled to Mina, "Watch out! Mina!" Mina however was just paralyzed with fear, her mind racing with the thought, how could it end like this? Just as she closed her eyes, waiting for everything to go black, nothing happened. When she opened her eyes again, she couldn't believe what she saw. The robot she had attacked had caught the tree like a baseball bat! It then took the tree trunk and carefully set aside, away from her and the girls.  
It then walked over toward Mina and said, "Are you hurt, anywhere?" She simply shook her head no. The robot laughed, "That's good! I was worried you would've gotten crushed!" It then looked over towards the other girls that had appeared and said, "Are you friends with her? I think she's okay." He then looked at Mina and smiled, "Well, aren't we going to introduce ourselves to each other?"  
While Sailor Venus was still surprised by the sudden act the robot had done for her, Raye was not so convinced, "Wait a minute robot! What do you mean introduce ourselves?"  
The robot only winced and said, "Well, as I have heard, it is a custom of earthlings to introduce themselves to others they have not yet met. If you'd like me to go first, I'd be more than happy to. I'm..."  
But Lita interrupted it, "No, that's not what she means. She means how do we know you're not trying to trick us?" The robot looked back at her confused as ever.  
Amy motioned the others towards her and whispered to them, "I think this thing may actually be friendly like its acting."  
Raye and Lita still looked skeptical, Serena however agreed, "Yeah, I mean it just saved Mina's life. It couldn't dangerous if it did something like that."  
"But Serena, don't you remember how many enemies we've had that first acted like that? We could be falling straight into another trap like that." Raye replied.  
Amy recurred, "But do you remember that some of those enemies soon became good? Maybe this robot is already good."  
Lita just then had an idea, "Well, we'll see about that. Let's take him back to Serena's house and ask him a few questions."  
  
Just because the girls were all whispering, didn't mean Bumblebee couldn't hear them. And although it was understandable in some cases, but in others it wasn't. When ever he or the any of the other Autobots had saved a human's life, they trusted them without a doubt. These girls must have very strange lives, he thought to himself. But whether it made sense to him or not, he complied with what the human called Mina asked him next.  
"Um, would you mind coming with us to ask a few, um, questions?" she asked uneasily.  
Bumblebee just smiled back and quipped, "Only if I can ask you some too."  
  
Once Venus had changed back into her normal self, the girls and the robot tried to sneak in the back way of Serena's house. By covering the robot in a circle made by them, they kept it down not to cause suspicion by Serena's family. Finally, they had all reached Serena's room, the robot barely fitted through the door. When they came in, they had woken up Serena's cat guardian Luna.  
The black cat immediately saw the yellow robot and shrieked, "What is that thing? Serena, girls, I demand to have an explanation!"  
The robot also was surprised, "Whoa! I didn't know cats could talk! Wait till I tell Wheeljack and Perceptor." His smiled grew even gleefully wider.  
Amy cleared her throat and said, "This robot is what we found in the park Luna. We brought it here to ask it a few questions."  
"Yeah, and I've got a question for it. What's your name? Mine is Mina." She said as she approached the robot.  
It smiled, "Oh, well that's rude of me. I forgot to tell you my name when you turned me back online. My friends call me Bumblebee and I'm an Autobot." The robot then showed off the red face symbol that was on its chest.  
Serena smiled, "Bumblebee? Aww, that's such a cute name for a robot. I'm Serena and that's my cat Luna." She said as she pointed to the black cat on the table. It stood up and gave a little bit of a curtsey.  
"And my name is Amy; it's really nice to meet you Bumblebee." She said with a handshake gesture, which the little Autobot gladly accepted.  
Raye sort of showed a bit of a smile when she said, "I'm called Raye."  
Lita however feeling a little bit more trusting said, "And I'm Lita. It's nice to meet you."  
Bumblebee laughed, "Boy, this day sure is a lot better than what happened yesterday. I'm glad I met you girls."  
Raye then switched back to her interrogating mood, "Well, were still not sure about you. For our first question, what are you and where do you come from?"  
"I told you I'm an Autobot, from the planet Cybertron." He said, but only got a bunch of blank looks. "Autobot?" and "Cybertron?" were all he got as reactions. Bumblebee thought to himself, this is weird. I thought all humans knew about us. Oh well. He then opened up his chest and began to rummage through it. He then pulled out what looked like a little portable TV, but it had an Autobot symbol on it. He then set it down the table next to Luna.  
She pawed it a second, "What is this thing?"  
"It's a special prerecording on the history of Cybertron and the Autobot's war against the Decepticons." All the girls and Luna looked at him in awe as he activated the device and played what would be known as the telling the Transformer's story.  
  
The prerecording started, showing an image of a huge, metal planet. "Eons ago, Cybertron was a planet composed entirely of metal populated by sentient robots, living in peace and harmony," the recording said as an image of several robots walking through the streets of golden cities. All of them were looked very happy, going about their own business. Suddenly, a huge explosion appeared and several of the robots were seen flying across the city. "Then, one day, the Decepticons were created. Unlike their peaceful counterparts, the Autobots, the Decepticons wanted power and conquest of the universe. And they wanted to start by seizing control of Cybertron. As the recording played on, the girls could see the utter chaos and death that had befallen the Autobots. They saw them vaporized, torn and blasted apart by the superior fire power of the Decepticons, not even showing the slightest sign of compassion towards their victims. "Not designed for combat, the Autobots were left with few choices. One choice was to be destroyed. Two was to surrender to the Decepticons, or three; to abandon the planet forever." Images of Autobot shuttles leaving the planet could be seen as other Autobots gave themselves up to the evil robots. Then, an image of Autobots working in a laboratory could be seen as the recording said, "For many years, the Decepticons ruled over Cybertron in tyranny. But, some of the surviving, more rebellious Autobots started to secretly create new ways to combat their evil overlords. Soon, they led daring raids and attacks on Decepticon strongholds with a new technology called transforming, where the Autobot could take the form of another object or creature as a disguise." The next image was of several Autobots changing their shapes and becoming high tech artillery vehicles. They fired onto the Decepticons, destroying them as they had destroyed some many of their own. "Through this act, the two factions started the first Cybertronian War, which raged for over a thousand years. Through this first war, the Autobots won and ruled for many years. But, in time, the Decepticons copied the technology of transforming and led a counter strike, starting the second Cybertronian War. All of this raging battle, the energy of reserves of Cybertron became vastly depleted." Soon, the girls witnessed the golden cities turn to silvery gray, as the Autobots and Decepticons continued to battle on. Dozens of towers fell as they were blasted by opposing sides.  
  
"Sometime during the second war, two new robots arrived to claim leadership. First, the evil Megatron was created, secretly under the cities of Cybertron. Through his schemes, he quickly became leader of the Decepticons and led them to control nearly all of Cybertron. That is until the next Autobot leader would arrive. At first he was a gentle robot, known as Orion Pax, who was killed by Megatron himself. Then, a robot named Alpha Trion, the oldest Autobot of them all, rebuilt Orion as a new robot called Optimus Prime," the recording said as it showed first the form of a large white robot with a huge fusion cannon on his arm and menacing look. The next image however was of giant, red and blue robot, which looked like a gentle yet a strong being. "Bearing the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, Optimus Prime laid his elite team of Autobot fighters against Megatron's own equally strong Decepticon Armada. The two soon grew up to be each others sworn enemies and rivals. But, by the end of the second war and the beginning of the third, Optimus realized that there was no way either side would win with such a low supply of energy. So, Optimus and his Autobots set off on a scouting mission to find new reserves that they could hopefully harness and recycle." The recording showed Optimus and several Autobots, including Bumblebee, prepping their shuttle's controls as it finally took off Cybertron. Then, a sinister looking shuttle took off right behind them and got right next to the Autobots. "But, Megatron had heard of this plan and led his Decepticons to attack them while in space. The resulting battle knocked the Autobot's ship into Earth's orbit, until it came crashing down into the side of a volcano with both Autobots and Decepticons aboard." The girls all watched in awe as the ship crashed into the volcano. It then changed, as though time had spun forward towards the present day. "The Transformers stayed embedded in the volcano for over four million years, reawaking in the year of 1984. The resulting eruption reactivated the Autobot's computer Teletran1, which then immediately began to search the Earth of new life forms and vehicles. The resulting images allowed Teletran1 to rebuild both the Autobots and Decepticons from the new design models," it said as images of the computer's instruments retooling the Autobots and Decepticons bodies into the forms of planes and cars and other things as well. "In no time at all, Megatron began to attempt to conquer the planet Earth and steal its precious energy resources. But Optimus Prime and the Autobots foiled them many times, making the third Cybertronian War spread to the planet as well. To this day, the two factions have waged battles that even led them back to their home planet of Cybertron. And so their battle continues, through out the galaxy."  
  
As the recording ended, the girls were nearly taken back at what they thought before. Knowing now that this little Autobot, this Bumblebee was living nearly a nightmare of a life even before the Moon Kingdom was created. As Bumblebee put away his recording, Luna asked, "Well, if you are an Autobot, where are these um, Decepticons?"  
Bumblebee's smile changed into a look of grimace, "They're... they're everywhere. They're on Cybertron, Earth, and spread all over the galaxy. They're always terrorizing us the most. That's why I landed here. We had set up several space stations to patrol the different parts of the galaxy with, but they must've found out somehow. They attacked it and destroyed, along with a lot of my friends. I was the only one to survive." He looked down, the cheerful figure he once was now gone. "And even I think that its we Autobot's fault that the Decepticons are around here in the first place."  
Mina looked at him confused, "Why do you think that? From the looks of things, wouldn't it be the Decepticons' fault?"  
"No, that's not what I mean. I'm saying..." Bumblebee cut himself off short when a beeping came from his arm. He opened up the hatch on it and took a good look at what it was detecting. And when he saw it, he couldn't believe his optics! Bumblebee then stood up and walked over to the window to look outside. The girls, confused, followed him and also looked out the window up in the sky. There they could all see three figures flying very low and close to the ground. One of them looked like a robotic version of a grasshopper, its yellow antennae and eyes twitching about. It had long, chromed wings and large back legs. Another figure resembled a rhinoceros beetle; it had a silver horn moving around, feeling the air current around it. The last of the trio looked like a big stag beetle, its giant pinchers opening and closing like it was ready to snatch its prey. All three were firing what appeared to be laser blasts at the people on the streets below. The bystanders fled in panic as the ground exploded from right underneath them. The robotic insects all laughed manically, as they continued to head down the road.  
  
The girls were all shocked in horror as they turned to Bumblebee, who looked as though he had been paralyzed by fear. Mina asked him, "Are those?"  
He looked back at her and said, "Yes. Those were Decepticons. Three of the worst at too. I'd love to hear your story..." He then opened the window and jumped out of it, drawing his gun from his holster, "But I've got some roaches to stop!" He then ran down the street as fast as he could, following in hot pursuit of the three robot bugs.  
As they all watched Bumblebee valiantly follow the Decepticons, Amy said, "But he's just one Autobot."  
"Yeah, and even one of those Autobots in the video couldn't even stand up to two Decepticons. He'll be killed!" Lita exclaimed.  
"No, we've got to help him!" Mina said, after what he did for me, he deserves it. Raye nodded and Serena sighed, there go my plans for today.  
  
The Isikari dam was just recently built. It was said by the Japanese government to soon be able to produce enough energy to store for over several decades, until today. They scientists and staff flee as they hear and see the explosions all around the plant. They can be seen rushing to their cars and speeding away from the dam as fast as they can. And the cause of all this are three, evil little Insecticons. Kickback, Bombshell and Shrapnel all laugh as they watch the humans flee in terror before their attack.  
"Well, getting the humans out of the way was simple enough, wasn't it?" said the rhinoceros beetle known as Bombshell.  
Kickback, a grasshopper robot laughed, "Yeah, too bad they're leaving so soon. I was hoping to have so more fun with these flesh-bags." He then fired two blasts at some of the fleeing cars with his antennae.  
Shrapnel growled, "Restrain yourself Kickback! We are here to feed, not to play! Play." As he said this, Shrapnel transformed from a stag beetle into a menacing robot. His horns were now protruding over his shoulders revealing his head. As he changed, so did the others. Kickback's body twisted as his wing straightened and insect mouth opening up to show his face. Bombshell's horn shifted upwards, showing his big evil grinning face plate.  
Bombshell replied to Shrapnel's complaint, "Yeah. We should've chosen our allies more carefully. The Decepticons haven't found any rich and powerful energy resources in over an earth month! We found this dam by ourselves, so...."  
"So we should reap the rewards for our suffering. Suffering." Shrapnel ended Bombshell's thought as he headed over towards the main generator of the dam. As the turbines whirled around and around, Shrapnel giggled, "All this energy, I can feel it! The scent of its power is so divine. Divine." He then transformed back into his insect mode and followed the cord that came out of the main turbine. It leads the Insecticon right to the energy collector, where the electricity was stored when it was created from the rushing water turning the turbines. He then jumped onto generator, gnawing a hole in it. He then turned toward his comrades, "Bombshell, Kickback. Hurry. The energy is ready to be devoured. Devoured."  
"Alright!" Kickback rejoiced, as he transformed back into a grasshopper and flew over toward the generator. Bombshell followed and transformed while in mid air. As they landed on the generator, all three Insecticons began to eat a way at it. Kickback scratched his way in with his front legs and began to slurp away at he energy inside. Bombshell stuck his horn inside it and drained the power from it away. All of them were delighted as the cool energy made its way past their mouths and into their circuitry.  
Kickback sighed, "A little heavy on the neutrons."  
"But the electrons are so delicious. Delicious." Shrapnel cued as he continued to suck the energy from the reactor. But as they were eating, suddenly a bolt of energy hit the generator and caused the Insecticons to be knocked around. As they stood up, they saw their attacker. A little yellow Autobot with his pistol in hand, ready to attack again. Bumblebee!  
  
"Alright Insecticons! I'm giving you all one astrosecond to clear out here before I have to get serious!" He was pointing his gun straight at them, his finger ready to pull the trigger and hopefully blast them apart. However, he still was nervous. Great, of all the Decepticons to attack here, why did it have to be the Insecticons?! They outnumber me three to one, and they can also create duplicates of themselves, putting me at even greater disadvantage! Not to mention the fact that I'm still in bad shape from Blitzwing and the fact that I can't transform to beat them. But if I just give up, who'll beat them? I've got to try.  
As the Autobot stood there, Shrapnel and the others laughed, "You defeat us? You are a fool Autobot! Bot." Shrapnel then fired a grenade at Bumblebee from his pinchers. The grenade collided with his chest, sending him flying backwards. As he attempted to get up, Kickback had flown and turned around. He then used his huge grasshopper legs to kick Bumblebee in his face, sending him across the field of the dam parking lot. Bumblebee roused up and brushed away the dirt that was on him when he was sliding across the pavement. But, he couldn't see the blasts coming straight at him. They all hit him at the same time, one in his left leg, one in his right arm and one into his chest. He fell down onto the ground, propping himself up with the gun in his hand. He saw as the three Insecticons circled around him, all of their weapons fixed on him.  
"And fools like you deserve to die!" Bombshell cackled, "Insecticons, ready, aim..." Bumblebee thought to himself, looks like I'll get to see Bluestreak and Grimlock after all. "Fire!" But just before the Decepticons blew their victim away, a flaming ball came right at them, enveloping them in a big, fiery sphere.  
As the fire died down, it could be seen that the Insecticons were still alive, and really ticked, "Who dares do this to us? Us." Shrapnel growled.  
"Stop right there you robotic roaches!" said a female voice from behind them. As they turned, they saw five females in strange dresses. The lead one shouted, "We're the Sailor Scouts! Sailor Moon!"  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
"Sailor Mars!"  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
"Sailor Venus!"  
The lead one shouted again, thrusting her hands outward. "We fight for justice and against evil. And in the name of the moon, we will punish you!"  
The Insecticons for a moment were at a loss for words. Then they all began to burst out laughing, not manically but in hysterics. "Oh man, I'm with you now Kickback! These flesh-bags are funny!" Bombshell cried.  
Kickback replied, "What did I tell you?"  
"Yes, this is truly a hilarious moment. But now is the not the time for games. Games." Shrapnel said as he changed emotions and fired a grenade over at the Sailor Scouts. All of them quickly jumped out of the way as it exploded right behind them.  
  
"I take it that they weren't really intimidated by us Serena." Sailor Mercury said timidly.  
"We'll just have to get serious! Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Sailor Venus then fired a sphere of energy at the Insecticons, which then exploded and flew the evil insects flying. "Okay, now where is.... Bumblebee!" She gasped as she saw Bumblebee lying on the ground, looking like real slag. All the scouts rushed over to help their new Autobot friend. "Are you alright Bumblebee?"  
The Autobot looked up at Sailor Venus who was helping him up, "Oh, hey Mina. Nice to see you."  
Venus looked shocked for a moment, "But... how do you know it's me and not someone else?"  
"Well, my scanners can detect that you have the same physical properties as Mina, and you just told me you are Mina." He said cheerfully.  
"Oh, yeah." Then Sailor Venus looked back at the Insecticons who were just picking themselves up from her last attack. "That didn't even scratch them! What are those things?"  
"Decepticons, that's what. And some of the worst kind." Bumblebee replied, "They're called the Insecticons. When they were reactivated, their identical computers adapted them for life on earth by turning them into insects. They can devour energy from almost any substance on this planet."  
  
As the Insecticons transformed, revealing how menacing they looked, Shrapnel growled, "You dare interfere with the Insecticons? Perish humans! Humans!" Shrapnel then leapt up into the air and fired a ball of steel from his grenade launcher gun. The ball then separated into several razor sharp spikes, hurtling at the Scouts and Bumblebee at an accelerated rate.  
"Quick, scatter!" Bumblebee shouted, as he and the scouts ran in different directions to avoid being sliced by the spikes. He then took his gun and fired several shots at Bombshell and Kickback. The two also jumped up and soon, all three Insecticons were floating in mid air.  
Mercury gasped, "No way! How can they do that?"  
"All Decepticons come with a special component that allows them to fly. The Insecticons are just showing it off." Bumblebee told her as he tried to shoot each one down. They all simply moved to the side to avoid the blasts and laughed.  
"You truly are a fool Autobot," Kickback said, "and for that you shall be terminated." He then fired high energy bullets from his sub- machine gun at Jupiter below. She screamed, thinking she would get torn to shreds. Instead, Bumblebee quickly ran over, picked her up and ran off.  
She looked up at him and then noticed his shoulder had bullet holes in it. "You're hurt... because of me."  
"No problem," he replied cheerfully, "it's only an exostructurial wound." He then set her down and jumped as high as he could, into the air. Although he couldn't fly, what he did was kick Shrapnel in the back, sending him flying down onto the ground below. He then grabbed hold of Bombshell, shaking and tossing vigorously to try to get the Autobot off him. "Okay girls, take him! I've got my hands full up here!" he shouted to the Scouts below as he kept his hold over Bombshell's face and at the same time blasting Kickback in his chest.  
  
"You heard him Sailor Scouts, get him!" Sailor Moon yelled. Shrapnel had just gotten up when he saw all the girls ganging up around him.  
Mars was the first to try her luck, "Mars Fire..." she brought up her fingers pointed to her forehead, where a little ball of fire appeared. Then, the tiny fire shot up and spiraled around and grew bigger as she said, "Ignite!" The fire ball then came crashing down on top of Shrapnel, covering his entire body in flames. The scouts thought that Mars had actually got him, until they heard his annoying laughter coming from the flames.  
As the fire died down, Shrapnel could be seen unharmed, chuckling, "You humans are quite amusing. That was a marvelous flame attack. Attack"  
"Maybe he needs to chill." said Mercury, as she brought up her hands as blue, watery looking ball appeared, "Shine Aqua Illusion!" She fired the ball at the Insecticon, encasing him in frozen ice. Unfortunately, his imprisonment began to shake, and soon he cracked the ice, causing it break in a thousand pieces.  
"I'm starting to grow bored of your feeble attempts at my destruction. Destruction." Shrapnel sighed.  
Sailor Jupiter was growing very annoyed, "I've had it with him!" She then started to generate electricity all around her body. This got Shrapnel's attention.  
"Oh, the power, yes that's it! Give me it, give me your power! Power!" The Insecticon yelled. Bumblebee heard this and looked down. He saw Jupiter charging up what appeared to be....  
  
"Electricity! No Lita, don't do it!" He shouted to her below, but she couldn't hear him. Bombshell then bucked Bumblebee off his back, sending him crashing down into the ground. As he got up, he looked in horror at what Jupiter was about to do.  
"Supreme Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter then fired her ball of concentrated lighting at Shrapnel, who was eagerly awaiting it.  
"Yes!" He bent over halfway; pointing his head in the direction of the lighting was traveling in. It collided with his pinchers, sending a rush of electricity through his body. "Yes, yes, yes! You have sealed your own doom! Doom!" he cackled, as the electricity died down. He then flew high up into the air, firing blasts of lighting from his palms. The lighting caused the girls to scatter everywhere. The lighting was so powerful, it ripped up the concrete of the parking lot. Bumblebee had picked himself up and saw as the Insecticons were following Sailor Venus, who was completely cornered.  
Shrapnel yelled, "Now you will see what happens to those who stand in the way of the Insecticons! You will be the first! Goodbye Sailor Scout! Scout!" He then charged up another lighting blast in his hands and fired it at Venus.  
The other scouts yelled to their friend, "Mina!"  
Bumblebee quickly ran and shouted, "Mina, no!"  
  
To be continued......He 


	3. Episode Two: Sailor Scouts in danger! Hu...

_**Sailor Moon meets the Transformers**_

_Episode Two: Sailor Scouts in danger! Hurry Optimus Prime!_

In our last episode, Serena and her friends came upon a strange being, a sentient transforming robot called Bumblebee. After sharing his history with them, the brave little Autobot quickly set out for a squad of Insecticons attacking a nearby dam. Serena then transformed into Sailor Moon and she and the Sailor Scouts attempted to rescue their Autobot friend. Unfortunately, from receiving a power boost from Jupiter's lighting attack, the Insecticon Shrapnel attempted to punish them for interfering by killing Mina. But on Bumblebee's watch?

"Now you will see what happens to those who stand in the way of the Insecticons! You will be the first! Goodbye Sailor Scout! Scout!" Shrapnel yelled as he fired a ball of concentrated lighting towards Sailor Venus. She just stood there in horror, believing that this would be the end. She shielded her eyes from the light of the lighting.

In the middle of everything, she saw a small, yet large form leap in front of her, taking all of the impact. As she came to, she saw Bumblebee, generating excess electricity from his body. "Bumblebee!"

"Don't worry… about me. I'll be just fine." The yellow Autobot struggled to get up. He winced a few times as his limbs moved more and more. He then finally was up on two legs, clutching his arm in one hand. "We really need to concentrate on them!"

The other Insecticons, Bombshell and Kickback rushed at the group, firing their weapons on them. The girls and Bumblebee quickly scattered in separate directions, but neither of them went after Bumblebee. Bombshell started to chase after Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. "Who are the bugs now?" he cackled manically as he fired at the retreating scouts.

"Supreme Thunder Crash!" Jupiter fired a blast of lighting energy at Bombshell, but like before, the Insecticon absorbed the attack and added it to his own power source. He returned the favor by firing again, this time in a much wider and concentrated blast. Mercury and Jupiter quickly jumped out of the way as the ground exploded from behind them.

"I think you just made things worse." Mercury said to her friend as she checked her special pocket sized super computer. "Although I'm not sure. My computer is still trying to determine its battle tactics. Maybe if I…" But she didn't have anytime to finish. Bombshell had gotten right in her face and clutched her wrist, forcing her to drop her computer.

He gleefully said, "You humans have such a poor super structure. You are already in pain and I'm only using the tiniest fraction of my new strength." He then picked up her computer, "And such ancient technology. This is a mere child's toy compared to my internal computer. I don't know how you creatures became the dominant species of this world."

Jupiter saw her friend in trouble and quickly ran to help her. "Let go of her you lousy rust bucket!" She then tried to punch Bombshell, but he then pointed his gun in her face.

"Rust bucket? You're lucky I don't terminate you right her and now for that remark!" He then aimed it at Mercury, obviously threatening to kill her. She just stood there, dozens of thoughts racing through her mind. "Fool." He then threw Mercury into Jupiter, toppling both of them. Bombshell then fired what looked like an energy blast, but it instead grew and expanded outward, forming a cage that imprisoned the two of them.

Meanwhile, Kickback was having quite a fun time, at least to him. "I haven't had this much fun in a few deca cycles, (8.3 earth months)!" He was firing shots, purposely missing, at the feet of the Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, enjoying watching them dance about.

"I'm getting tired of this! Mars Fire…." Mars was about to prepare an attack when one of the shards of shrapnel nearly hit her right arm. She gasped in pain as a cut appeared on her arm and a trail of blood slid down it.

"Raye!" Sailor Moon rushed to aid her friend. "You, you…." She said angrily to Kickback.

Kickback laughed, "Me what, you hairless monkey?" He then fired a blast of energy, which turned also into a cage too. The two of them were then trapped inside. "Well that's two down!" he cackled.

Sailor Moon ripped a little strand of her dress and tied it around Raye's wound, "Raye, I'm sorry."

"It's all right. For once, this wasn't your fault." She said smiling. "I think the one to blame is the Decepticons. I think they're the worst enemies we've ever faced."

Sailor Moon looked at the two Insecticons laughing at them, "Yes, now I know what Bumblebee has had to go through his whole life. These guys are total monsters."

Kickback fired a stray shot at the scouts' feet, "Monsters? That's sort of rude don't you think? I'm a grasshopper!"

"You should take it as a compliment Kickback," Bombshell told his Insecticon partner, "what the humans say doesn't really matter. Hey Shrapnel, quit playing with your prey!"

Shrapnel replied, "Go blow it out your waste regulator, regulator! I just want to give them a good time before they die, die."

Sailor Venus trembled, "I don't want to die, not this way!"

"Believe me, neither do I!" Bumblebee said in response, "But if anyone goes, it's going to be me!" He then quickly retracted his hand into his arm. Replacing it was what looked like an electric generating rod. He then fired an electric shot at the two cages of energy, causing a reaction which shorted the prisons out. The scouts quickly ran as the Insecticons were distracted.

"They're getting away!" Bombshell yelled.

Shrapnel replied, "Leave them, these two must still be dealt with, with. I will make this as quick and painless as I can, can." He then raised his hands up in the air, showing the energy pulsating brightly. "You may have saved you're little human friends, but you won't survive to gloat about it, it!"

"Mina, get… out of here!" Bumblebee pleaded.

"No! I can't leave without you!" Venus said in response.

"No! You're a human life… you are loved. I'm just… a machine, an unfeeling... uncaring, programmed mechanoid. In the end conclusion, I'm expendable. You… you're not, now go!"

"Both of you will go, go! To oblivion!" Shrapnel then began to charge his attack more, as his whole hands were now covered in blinding light! Venus and Bumblebee stared in awe and horrified anticipation, but then Shrapnel's electric attack began to dissipate. Then it blew up, literally! The energy could be seen traveling through Shrapnel's arms until it reached his chest, then caused a huge explosion! Fumes could be seen emitting from large cracks in his body. He screamed as he collapsed to the ground.

Not wanting to past up this opportunity, Bumblebee and Venus ran towards the others. Jupiter asked, "What happened? I thought you guys were goners!"

"Yeah, me too," Bumblebee said relieved, "but it looks like something went wrong with Shrapnel's circuitry. Must've been something he took in, but I'm not sure what. Anyway, we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Yeah! You need only worry about us!" Kickback shouted as he and Bombshell glided towards the Autobot and the scouts. They then both brought out their weapons, but as they were about to fire, the guns exploded in their hands, causing them to fly backwards.

"Something is definitely wrong with them." Sailor Mercury said. As she brought out her computer, she used it to scan the two Insecticons' bodies. "It appears some violent energy reaction is occurring inside. It must be disrupting their inner workings."

"I've got something that'll really disrupt them! Mars Celestial Fire, Surround!" Sailor Mars then created a ring of fire that circled the two Insecticons, and then closed in on them. Both shouted and wailed in pain. As the flames cleared, it could be seen that both were really scorched up.

"Why those little vermin! I'll…" Bombshell tried to fire a miniature bomb from his head launcher, but it instead only made its way to tip of the nozzle, exploding inside.

Kickback tried to stand up, but he miserably and humiliatingly failed as he fell to the ground, flat on his face. "This just isn't my day!" he complained.

Sailor Moon then stepped forward, "You've go that right! You're time is up! You've hurt my friends, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Then, out of thin air, a staff appeared in Sailor Moon's hands. She whipped it around and yelled, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" A blizzard of hearts emerged and all converged on the Insecticons.

The hearts exploded, and when the dust diminished into the air, the Insecticons could be seen. It surprised the scouts at first, as a normal monster would've been destroyed in an instance, but it could be seen the trio didn't survive without any injuries. Shrapnel, already damaged from his energy implosion, had his horns blown off and his chest armor blasted away leaving his chest cavity exposed. Bombshell had now one broken head cannon and his face had been sort of crumpled inward. His legs and arms had also taken extensive damaged; as they began emit sparks of fire. Kickback would have to change his name, because the explosion had caused his legs to be break and bend in and odd position. It actually looked like he was about to start sobbing.

Bumblebee then lifted his gun and taunted, "Want anymore?" He fired a stray shot, which caused the bug Decepticons to cringe backward.

Bombshell slowly transformed to beetle mode and pleaded, "Insecticons, retreat!"

Shrapnel then transformed, cringing and wincing into his stag beetle form. "Yes, yes, we go, live to fight another day, day!"

Kickback transformed, but his grasshopper mode wasn't that much without his legs. The three Decepticons then took off into the sky and disappeared over the horizon.

All of the Sailor Scouts cheered, especially Venus. "Alright we did! Yeah!" She then took her two index fingers and held them out proudly giving the sign for victory.

Bumblebee walked over and said as his normal cheerfully self, "Great job girls! I knew you could do…" The yellow Autobot fell over, stone cold.

"Bumblebee!" The scouts all rushed to his side, looking into his eyes as they dimmed into a grayish blue. Venus hysterically asked, "What's happened to him?"

Mercury replied, "I have a theory, that maybe Bumblebee has suffered too much damaged from the battle, not to mention the additional scrapes from when he landed here. He must be shutting down."

"But, we can't let that happen! What do we do?"

Raye then exclaimed, "Wait, I've got an idea! Open his chest!"

"What?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Just do it!"

So, Sailor Moon did so, by slowly flipping Bumblebee onto his back. She then lifted up his chest. Everyone was amazed at what they were seeing, as Bumblebee's body cavity looked an awful like a regular car engine, except for a bright sphere of energy dead in the center that was covered by a protective barrier.

"What do you think that is?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Never mind that, give me a hand." Mars then ran over towards one of the electric conductors. She quickly found some cables that connected to it and brought them back over. "Maybe we should give him a jolt." Raye placed the cable plugs into Bumblebee's intake outlet.

"I'll get the tank." Jupiter said as she ran over and turned on the power.

Soon, thousands of volts began to pour into Bumblebee's circuitry, revitalizing him slowly, but surely. His eyes then glowed back to his original color of blue and he asked, "What's everyone standing around me for?"

The girls just laughed. Venus said, "Thanks for saving us Bumblebee."

"Nah, I should be thanking you. I would've been molten slag without your help. But there is something I want to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Its about your powers, how did you get them? Not many humans can do that."

Near the coast of the Pacific Ocean, a lone figure could be seen flying in the sky.

"Move over birds, planes, and things the sky, here comes Powerglide! King of the cloud chasers, sultan of the stratosphere, ace of the air!" Powerglide was on his routine in his red A-10 Thunderbolt II airplane mode. A good person to count on, but was none to be the least modest of the Autobots. "Man, this is some day when you're ol' Powerglide! I mean, whoa, what's that?"

Coming in from the distance, Powerglide could make out several figures that were coming near him very strangely. "Might be Decepticons, better give them the slip." Powerglide then headed towards the ground, transforming and then taking cover behind some large rocks.

He then took a peek form his place and could see the Insecticons all crashing into each other as they hit the ground. Bombshell stood up and shouted, "Blast it! Not a single nanolieter of energy to spare! This is all your fault!" as he pointed at Shrapnel.

Shrapnel shrieked, "My fault? It wasn't my fault! Something went wrong with my energy generator, generator!"

"Yeah, "Kickback agreed, "it was those super powered humans, and that annoying yellow Autobot! Look what they did to my legs!"

Powerglide thought for a moment about all what the Insecticons had said, "Super-powered humans, and a yellow Autobot? Bumblebee? He's alive!"

"That is the last time we Insecticons ever go to Japan, Japan!" Shrapnel declared.

"Yeah, and there is no way Megatron is going to make us!" Kickback quipped in.

"Oh no?" said a booming voice from behind. The Insecticons all turned around to face a monster. A colossal behemoth made of five Decepticons into one, the Stunticon gestalt Menasor! "What about me, bugs?"

All three shouted in unison, even Powerglide peeped, "Menasor!"

"Lord Megatron has been looking for you three, and I intend that he sees you." The Stunticon then grabbed all three in his palms, mashing them into each other. "Unless you have any reason why I shouldn't crush you like the pests that you are?" He then took off into the sky, heading out towards the open sea.

As soon as Menasor left the area, Powerglide said, "Alright! This is some good info to give back at headquarters. If Bumblebee survived, maybe that means some others did too." He then transformed and quickly flew towards Mt.Saint Helens in Oregon.

Towards the middle of the ocean, Menasor hovered over a certain spot where there was a large shadow in the water. The shadow grew larger, and larger, until out of the sea, a large, purple tower arose. A door way opened up, allowing Menasor to set the Insecticons down and him to transform back to the five Stunticons that made him up.

Motormaster, the pompous leader of the Stunticons, raised his sword and said, "On your feet, weaklings!"

The Insecticons nodded, too damaged to be able to do anything else.

Dragstrip a cruel joker, chuckled to the serious Breakdown, "Not so tough when their this damaged huh?"

"I don't know I almost feel sorry for them. It looks like they just went through a trash compactor and got out by just a thread of aluminum.' Breakdown replied.

The Insecticons and Stunticons then walked into the tower. The doors closed and the tower lowered back into the sea. If you could see under the water, the tower was actually the docking system for the large Decepticon ship called "the Nemesis".

The Stunticons brought the Insecticons to the throne room. In their stood every Decepticon that was located on Earth, including the most powerful and merciless of them all, the mighty Megatron!

"And what do we have here?" Megatron bellowed mockingly, "Three Insecticons that ingested more than they could handle. Where have you been? I have been transmitting messages for last Mega Cycles!"

Shrapnel pleaded, "Please, forgive us Megatron, Megatron! It's not our fault!"

"I don't care whose fault it is! Where have you been, and what happened to you? You look as those you barely escaped from a giant trash compactor."

Bombshell said, "We were in Japan, headed towards a power plant that was producing vast amounts of energy. We were about to devour when this Autobot attacked and then…"

"One Autobot did all this? Do you take me for a fool!"

"That's not all Megatron, that's not all!" Kickback pleaded, "We were about to destroy him, but then these human females showed up! Really weird ones, they could generate energy from their bodies. Then we were about to kill them when we…"

Megatron held up his hand, "Just a moment, humans that could generate energy? Now you must be making this up."

"But it's true, you must believe us, us." Shrapnel said.

Soundwave, the communications operator of the Decepticons, stepped forward. He then brought out a cable from his wrist and plugged them into the back of Shrapnel's head. As he scanned the Insecticon's memory circuits, he saw the five humans and how powerful they were. "It is true Megatron. Five female humans that can create and control powerful energies."

Megatron smiled evilly, "Yes, energies that we could harvest and use to our advantage. To crush the Autobots, destroy Optimus Prime, and conquer the galaxy."

Then stepping behind his leader, a large white and red Decepticon with wings contradicted, "Forgive me, noble leader, but you have said such things in the past and yet we are still no closer to our goals. Perhaps it is time you hand the mantle down to some one who can handle the role of leadership better than you!"

"Silence Starscream! You need not remind me of our past failures. This, we will achieve victory!"

"But what about the energy surge the Insecticons suffered?"

"It was probably from the oil plant, there may have been too much corrosive material in it to transfer into fresh energon." Retorted another of the seekers, the loyal and noble Skywarp, "Besides, its not the first time you've made an observation wrong yourself Starscream!"

"Why you rusting, crusting…" Starscream started as he aimed his null ray rifles at Skywarp's head.

Megatron then stepped in between both seekers, "Silence! Not only is you're arguing pointless, it is also too time consuming. We must leave for Japan immediately! Reflector!"

Three Decepticons stepped forward, each one that looked like the last one. Except that one in the middle looked like he had camera lens in his chest. All three said, "Yes Megatron?"

"Tend to the Insecticons; they have proven themselves quite useful to continue functioning. Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Ramjet, Dirge, Thrust, prepare yourselves!"

All six seekers transformed into their jet modes and traveled towards the runway.

Megatron then turned to the rest, "Astrotrain, Blitzwing is too damaged from the attack on the Autobot's space station. Transform and carry Soundwave, Hook, Long Haul, Mixmaster, and Scrapper."

Astrotrain nodded and changed into his large space shuttle mode. Hook came up and said, "But Megatron, what if the Autobots try to stop us? The other Constructicons are damaged from the battle in space as well. What if we need Devastator?"

Megatron looked and Hook and nodded, "Yes, that could be an unlikely circumstance. I know!" He then moved towards the communications dashboard, "Come in Onslaught!"

On the screen appeared a blue transformer with large cannons on its back. "You called mighty Megatron?"

"Indeed I did. I am in need of your Combaticons' services. What is your current location?"

"We are exploring the island of Guadalcanal where we were created. To see if there is anyway of converting the primitive earth machines into powerful weapons."

"There will be time for that later. I need you and your Combaticons to head over towards the country of Japan; it shouldn't be very far away from your current position."

"What could you ever want there commander Megatron?"

"I need you to look for some humans. A group of five female humans that can generate a vast amount of energy that we can control! Here. We shall meet by tomorrow morning. Have them ready for me." Megatron then interfaced with the transmitter.

Onslaught looked to the monitor on his arm to see a picture of the five teenage girls. "Then you shall have them." He saluted, "For the glory of Megatron!" He then deactivated his communicator and shouted, "Combaticons, come! We fly for Japan!"

Megatron then looked to the others, "Alright Decepticons, move out!" He then boarded Astrotrain with Soundwave. The shuttle and the jets then left out of the hangar bay and into the sky.

Powerglide made his way across the sky and started downwards, towards the stable volcano Mt. Saint Hilary. Wedged into it was the Autobots' space craft, the Ark, after crash landing on earth four million years ago. As he came to a stop on the ground, he transformed and made his way inside.

Inside the base, it could be seen as a bustling place of business. In one corner, Autobots Skids and Sunstreaker were viewing some earth T.V. programs viva their spy satellite. In another, Brawn and Ironhide were having a little brawl with Seaspray, Inferno, Cliffjumper, and Jetfire spectating. In the command deck of the Ark was Prowl, security director of all events and second in command. Jazz, unofficial expert of earth customs and third in command. And with the two was the greatest Autobot of them all, their leader and bearer of the matrix, Optimus Prime!

"Optimus, Optimus, I've got some big news for you!" Powerglide shouted.

"Yes Powerglide, what is this big news that you have for me?" the mighty Autobot leader said humbly.

Jazz quipped, "Yeah, chill out Powerglide! I thought you were always so cool and full of yourself?"

"For once in my functioning cycle, I'm not bringing you news about me! Gentle bots, we got a big situation! To start off, Bumblebee is alive!"

All three asked in shock, "What?"

After going through all of the ramblings Powerglide was spouting, Prime, Prowl, Jazz, and Glide went to the medbay, where Autobot medic Ratchet was working on Bluestreak, who had until recently been very down in the dumps.

"Really, you mean it Powerglide? Bumblebee is alive?"

"Without a doubt Bluestreak. I mean, what other little, yellow Autobot do we know?" Powerglide replied.

"That's great to here. I thought he might have been destroyed in the explosion of the space station."

"I'm still confused on how you and he were the only survivors of the attack. How did you escape without a pod?"

"Well luckily, when Skywarp was about to teleport out of the station, Grimlock and I grabbed onto him, so I guess we teleported with him."

Prime then asked, "But what happened to Grimlock after that?"

"I don't know. The last I saw of him, he was fighting against Skywarp and Devastator all by himself. He actually was able to bang up Bonecrusher and Scavenger really good. But then I blacked out, and when I reactivated I could just feel my body being towed by Seaspray on the ocean waves."

Prowl looked down, "Grimlock always was a little too gung-ho."

"Now don't say stuff like that Prowl." Jazz replied, "If little Bumblebee got out okay, I'm sure Grimmy is fine too."

"That's the spirit we need Jazz, we must think the best for our Dinobot friend." Optimus said, "But the more important priority is these human females."

"Yeah, like if they even exist!" Prowl retorted.

"What are you implying Prowl?"

"Come off of it Prime, five teenage girls having extraordinary powers? The Insecticons probably came up with that bit just throw Megatron off their tails."

"True, but in his weakened condition, how could Bumblebee manage to take all three of them by himself? He must've had help."

"But… but what if these humans see us as much of threat as the Decepticons? Most of the populace thinks that way too if you haven't noticed Prime." 

"Prowl, you're second in command for a reason. In case I'm ever unable to fulfill my duties as leader, you hold all command of the crew." Optimus rested his hand on Prowl's shoulder, "And you also know that when innocent lives' safety and freedom are threatened, they become our top priority. No matter how farfetched they sound."

Prowl nodded, "Yes, I suppose you're right Optimus."

Jazz blurted out, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, warm fuzzies all around, but what're we going to do about it?"

"We protect these girls, that's what! Blaster, have you tried contacting Bumblebee?"

Blaster, the communications expert for the Autobots, gloomily replied, "No go big Joe. I can't seem to get a lock on little BB's radio transmitter. I keep getting no reply that's it online." 

"Slag!" Optimus clenched his fist. "We only have one other option then. We need to organize a small battle unit and go to Japan before the Decepticons get wind of this and head there themselves." 

Prowl and Jazz nodded, "Right!"

"You two will be joining me." Optimus then ran out of the medbay and addressed the other Autobots. "Cliffjumper, Mirage, Wheeljack, you're with us too."

Cliffjumper slammed his fists together in delight, "Alright! Time for some action!"

"Easy there little buddy," Mirage cheered in, "save some of that for the fight."

"Well," Wheeljack, the unofficial mad scientist of the Autobots, replied, "I suppose it would be a good time to hone my combat skills. And if these, "super humans" really exist, it will give me good chance to study them."

Optimus turned to, "Ironhide, I'm taking Omega Supreme with us. While I'm away, you're in complete command. I know you won't let me down." 

"You can depend on me Optimus." Ironhide replied.

Optimus, Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz, Cliffjumper, and Mirage rushed out of the Ark and into the training area where the incredibly large and powerful Guardian Robot, Omega Supreme, stood guard of the Autobots.

The large Autobot asked, "Optimus Prime, what event has arisen?" 

"It has been reported that Bumblebee is in Japan with five teenage females with extraordinary powers." Optimus replied, "Powers that Decepticons could be willing to exploit if they found out."

"Data: Humans with extraordinary powers. Data: Powers that generate vast amounts of energy. Hypothesis: Decepticons will pursue and capture if found out. Probability: 73.52 Conclusion: Must head for Japan to prevent capture." Omega computed.

"Then let's roll!" Optimus ordered.

Omega Supreme then transformed into his large mobile rocket pad. The Autobots all quickly boarded the rocket and Omega Supreme took off, moving as fast as he could for the battle ahead! 

------------------------------------ 

That night, right after a large explanation (or explanations), Bumblebee was sitting outside of Mina's house, listening inattentively as Mina told of her past life as Sailor V. 

"WOW!" Bumblebee said with amazement after she finished, "That's amazing!"

Mina giggled, "Not as amazing as you are. I still don't understand how could someone like you be forced to fight the Decepticons?" 

"Well, I wasn't forced; I didn't even have a choice!"

"How, why?"

"Well, my story is sort of similar to yours when you were part of that kingdom on the moon. I use to live in a city called Paratech. It was a really bustling place if I remember correctly. I was just simple merchant at the time, but then again, everybody was, until one unfaithful day that sky turned black."

"What had happened?"

"Paratech was invaded by the Decepticons! They came in by air, dropping bombs upon the buildings below them. Everyone was running for cover, only to be met with some deadly fate at the hands of those guys. I was trying to escape myself when I accidentally ran into a Decepticon soldier. After that, everything went black, until I reactivated again. I found myself in an Autobot medbay at one our training camps. What I woke up to was really weird. I found out that my old body had been so badly damaged, the medics had given me complete over haul! I was reborn, rebuilt into Autobot built solely for espionage purposes. I then began to work for the Autobot cause, spying on the Decepticons and relaying the information back to Headquarters." 

"I guess that does sound a lot like my story." Mina replied. "Hey Bumblebee."

"Yeah?" 

"Why is it that you fight for us? I mean, this isn't your planet or your people, why do continue to fight against the Decepticons here on Earth." 

"I guess I, we Autobots, don't want what happened to us happen to you. We would do it no matter what."

"Good night Bumblebee."

"Good night Mina."

As Mina turned off her light, he guardian Artemis said, "I'm not sure if it's a good idea to get close to him."

"Why not? He's a good friend."

"That's not what I mean. You remember those Insecticons today? If that's what three Decepticons can do, who knows what a whole army of those guys can do? You might get really hurt by knowing Bumblebee." 

Mina then threw one of her pillows at Artemis, causing him to fall flat on his back onto the floor. "Oh Artemis, you're full of it! Good night!"

-------------------------- 

The next day, Lita, Amy, and Raye were following Serena as she led them across the blocks.

Lita pleaded, "Serena, please slow down! What's the rush?"

"We've got to get to the video arcade. The new Sailor V game is out and I want to be able to play it before the lines get too big." Serena explained.

"That's Serena for you, "Amy said, "She's a fan for her games." 

"Yeah, but with her luck, she'll be late as usual." Raye retorted. 

Suddenly, as the girls were about to cross a street, a yellow Volkswagen beetle stopped in front of them.

Serena barked, "Hey buddy, get out our way! I've got some where to go!" 

"Well, then, how about I give you a hand." Said the car. 

"What the?"

Exiting out of the car, Mina said, "Hey guys, you haven't forgotten Bumblebee have you?" 

The beetle then transformed into the yellow Autobot himself. "Where you trying to go?"

"The arcade, a new game is there and Serena wants to play it." Amy replied.

"Alright then." Bumblebee then reverted back to his vehicle mode. "One limo-bot coming up!" He opened all of his doors, allowing the girls to enter his body. He then sped off onto the road.

Serena exclaimed, "Thanks for picking us up Bumblebee. This is a really big help!"

"Oh shucks; it's the least I can do in return for you guys saving my life yesterday with the Insecticons. If I took them on all by myself, I wouldn't even function to see today."

Just then, another car came up from behind Bumblebee and pulled up next to him. In sat four female humans, all of different ages.

Mina looked out of the driver window of Bumblebee, "Hey look everybody, its Haruka and Michiru."

"And Setsuna and Hotaru too! What are you guys doing here?"

"We just thought we would ask you the same question." Michiru replied. 

"Since when did you get a driver's license Mina?" asked Haruka.

Mina paused; she had forgotten how she was going to explain for Bumblebee driving her around.

"I think I…" Bumblebee started, but then Mina blurted out,

"Uh, I think I can explain. You see, my driving instructor told me it was okay to drive his car to the arcade where were meeting to begin my driving test today."

Haruka replied, "Cool, we'll come watch you."

Mina didn't look all that happy, but answered back, "Okay. See you there." Both cars then sped off. Bumblebee asked, "Are those girls your friends." 

"Yes, they are." Serena replied.

"So why didn't you let me explain everything to them. I'm sure they would understand." The Autobot asked.

Mina retorted, "That's where I think you're wrong Bumblebee. They don't exactly listen very well."

In the other car, Michiru whispered to Haruka, "Did you get the feeling they weren't exactly telling the truth?"

"What tipped you off just now? Especially something about that car." Haruka replied.

"What about it?"

"Since when do cars enter war zones?"

"Huh?" Michiru then looked back at the Volkswagen and saw a whole bunch of wholes and burns on the roof of it.

After a little bit of waiting, the girls had finally made it to arcade. Serena had rushed in, hoping she would make it in time to play her game. The others rushed in with her, hoping to avoid the subject of their ride over. Bumblebee stayed outside, seeing as his old excuse into getting into an arcade to play games seemed kind of dumb to use now. _I'm just glad Mina didn't get into any trouble because of me. It's so much easier back __home__ in America._

Suddenly, Bumblebee noticed a loud humming noise. He directed his optic sensors upwards towards the skies and he could see…

_A helicopter. Nothing to get worried over. _Then he heard another hum and saw a space shuttle pull up next to it_. Oh the pilot of that space shuttle better be careful or he's going… hey! Wait a minute! Since when do space shuttles operate so close to ground anyways? _

Then he noticed coming down the road were three vehicles, a tank, a jeep, and a missile trailer. _And since when do you see the earth __military__ just move down the street for a little trot? This is bad, really bad! But it's impossible; Megatron would never have considered sending…_

"Combaticons, attack!" The missile trailer let out a ballistic volley of fire upon several cars ahead of it, destroying them in an instant. The tank and jeep also did the same by using extra artillery cannons attached to them. The helicopter and space shuttle joined in as they rained missiles and bombs down below.

Serena, Amy, Mina, Lita and Raye ran out to see what was happening and Serena cried, "Aww! What's going on? Its ruining my game!"

"What are the Japanese army forces think they're doing?" Amy asked with shock.

"They're not with Japanese army, or any other military for that matter." Bumblebee replied grimly.

"You don't mean…" Mina asked hesitantly.

"Yup, they're Decepticons."

"But what are they doing here again?" Lita asked.

"I don't know why Lita," Bumblebee transformed into his robot mode, "but I'm going to stop them with every last bit of strength I have left!"

"But Bumblebee, you're too damaged from the fight yesterday! We didn't fully fix you, you can't fight them!" Mina pleaded.

"I have no choice Mina. Its either I fight them, or they'll tear up everything in this city until they get what they want. You keep everyone inside the arcade, I'll be fine." Bumblebee then rushed off thinking, _that's what I'd like to say, but with the Combaticons involved, there won't be enough of me to make a toaster! _

The Combaticons began to tear up everything that came their way, trampling over cars and bikes and other things that got into their way. People ran for cover or pleaded to be spared, but where as the Combaticons were concerned, they were just a nuisance. All had now transformed from their vehicle modes. Brawl from his tank, Swindle from his jeep, Vortex from his helicopter, Blast Off from his space shuttle, and Onslaught from his missile trailer. The commander address his team, "Attention!" The other four naturally fell into order as Onslaught continued, "Remember, lord Megatron ordered these human females alive, so keep 'em that way, is that understood?"

Brawl manically replied, "Yeah, so that means we get trash everybody else right?"

"Brawl, sometimes I'm just tempted to do away with you myself." Blast Off retorted.

"What's that suppose to mean fly-boy?"

"It means you should get off your metal rear plate and get to work you crazed mechanoid!" Vortex barked.

Swindle just chuckled at everything that was happening, thinking of how he could make a profit of this mission, and then took off by himself. The others soon followed suit.

Brawl was blasting everything he caught sight of, totally unaware of Bumblebee creeping behind him until, "Surprise!" Bumblebee fired a shot of his photon shot-gun right in between Brawl's optics! 

"Aaarrggghh! I can't see anything! What happened?" Brawl wildly fried his gun off several times, but always at the sky. Bumblebee then lifted a lamppost out of the sidewalk and swung it around to smack the Combaticon into a wall.

"What's going on over here?" Vortex and Blast Off both walked over towards they heard Brawl, but then didn't see a thing as Bumblebee blasted them both in their optics as well. They smacked into each other and fell onto the ground in one large clank.

Onslaught stomped over and began firing at Bumblebee, "You made a big mistake when attacking my soldiers, for any attack at them, is an attack at me!"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't get you first, so here!" Bumblebee dodged the shots and fired a quick blast at Onslaught right in the middle of his forehead.

"My guidance system is hit! I can't see anything either!" Onslaught yelled. He then knelt down and fired a duo of missiles at Bumblebee, by accident. Yet the attack sent the Autobot flying as he crashed into the arcade, right in front of the girls.

Haruka quickly stepped forward, "Stay behind me everyone. I'll deal with this guy."

Serena and Mina pulled her hand back, "Haruka wait! He doesn't want to hurt us!" Serena pleaded.

"Then why did he come crashing through the door?"

"Because I was hurled into here that's why." Bumblebee stood up, revealing his full body.

Hotaru pointed, "Look! The same bullet holes we saw on Mina's car!" 

"Well, I guess I can't call myself a robot in disguise anymore." Bumblebee joked. "But now is not the time for explanations. We got to get everybody out of here. That blow to the Decepticons' optic systems is going to repair itself pretty quickly, and we need to be out of here before… aaaahhh!" A sharp pain hit in Bumblebee's left arm. The girls all jumped back as the building began to shake. Swindle came through the door and began to tear the front opening apart.

"There you are!" Swindle gleefully and evilly smiled. "I figured if I let those sucker teammates of mine handle the grunt work, I would be able to get you girls!"

Serena asked, "Does he mean us?"

Raye replied, "I don't know. Why would the Decepticons want us?" 

Bumblebee picked himself up and brought his gun to bear, "You better not lay a finger on them Swindle, or you'll function to regret it!" 

"Listen Autobot, I don't want get my hands dirty, so I'll make you deal with no backstabbing, just cause I like your moxie."

"Huh? What kind of deal?"

"Megatron will pay me a large reward if I bring those five human females to him, so I tell you what. I'll let you live and split the reward with you if you give them to me. What do you say?"

Haruka angrily looked at Mina, "See, what did I tell you? This robot is just like that one! Trying to make a deal using us as bargaining chips!"

"Don't make an assumption just yet." Setsuna said.

Bumblebee shouted, "I say that you eat photon!" But Bumblebee's left arm gave out and he dropped his gun as it gave way.

Swindle retorted, "You should've taken my request…" The Combaticon brought up his high powered cannon at Bumblebee's head and was about to fire when, "Arrrgggh!" Missiles struck Swindle's chest and bursted in large explosion. Everyone turned around to see who had fried them.

"Request denied." It was Grimlock, holding his twin barrel missile cannon in hand.

At first, girls were all worried. This guy looks worse than the first one, they were thinking to themselves. But that all vanished when Bumblebee jumped up.

"Grimlock! You're alive!"

"Hi to you too. How's arm?" Grimlock chuckled.

"Well, I'll recover, but it'll take a while for my system to repair it." 

Serena blurted out, "Alright! What the heck is going on here?" 

"Bumblebee, do you know this guy?" Mina asked.

"Huh? Oh, right. Well everybody, this is one of my Autobot friends, the Dinobot commander, Grimlock!" Bumblebee announced cheerfully. 

Grimlock looked surprised at his introduction and looked down at the girls quizzically, "Um… hi?"

"What're you doing here? I thought you and Bluestreak died when the Decepticons blew up our station." Bumblebee asked.

"No, we not die that easily. While you ejected into space, me and Bluestreak fighting Skywarp. Before he teleported out of station, we grab onto him just in time. He teleported far away on other side, that probably why you couldn't see us. Me then start to fight him, and then Devastator show up." 

"'gulp', is that why you're all banged up?"

"Heck no, me took out arms before anything else. Dents from crashing into rocky bedside of cliff when me got blasted into earth's pull." 

"And Bluestreak?"

Grimlock lowered his head, "Not sure. Lost contact after a while. Me can only hope the best…"

Bumblebee now looked some what saddened, and the girls seemed to understand how he felt.

"But that not important now," Grimlock said in his "I-am-commander-now" tone, "what is why Decepticons want them!" The Dinobot pointed at Serena and the others.

"That's what're wondering too." Mina said worriedly.

"What I'd like to know is what the heck is going on here?" Haruka asked impatiently.

Grimlock then kneeled down and said, "Put simply, we Autobots good guys. Decepticons, bad guys. You humans, what they want, so we protect you. Question is why?"

Bumblebee thought for a moment, then came to the conclusion, "Wait a minute! We already had an encounter similar to this one, yesterday with Insecticons!"

Mina caught on, "That's right, those Decepticons came here wanting the energy from that new electric dam, but we stopped them."

"But what does that have to do with us?" Hotaru asked.

"Maybe the Decepticons got scared of what you did and wanted to capture you all so they could put you out of the picture." Bumblebee said, "But don't worry. We took care of the Combaticons, and if the Decepticons do come, our Autobot friends will come to back us up."

"Yeah, but we not sure of anything. Those blows you dealt to first four guys won't keep 'em down for long, and Swindle will… hey, where he go!" Grimlock looked to where he thought Swindle fell, but now they could just see a trail of energon trailing towards the outside. 

"Oh no! This is bad, and with a capital G!" Bumblebee said.

"What's so bad about it?" Mina asked.

"There's a reason why there called the Combaticons, and not just because they can transform into Earth military vehicles. That's why we needed to take Swindle. You see, when the five of them work together, they can…"

Suddenly, the walls began to shake uncontrollably; the girls could see some of the ceiling starting to come apart. Then, Haruka's car came flying through the roof. Everyone was scared stiff, but then Bumblebee got them out of the way while Grimlock provided them cover with his back.

Haruka crawled from under the Dinobot, almost sobbing. "My car… that is it! Those metalheads are going to pay for this, big time!"

Then, the roof came off completely, Grimlock pulling her back in with the others. "Next time you bout to do something stupid, warn us first."

As the debris came down, Bumblebee transformed to car mode and opened all of his doors. "Everybody in!"

Serena, Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita didn't hesitate to jump quickly into the minibot as he sped out of the arcade.

"What about us?" Hotaru asked worriedly.

Grimlock replied sarcastically, "Uh, hello? Me giant robot."

"Can you transform into a car?"

"Um, no. But…" he then picked all four of the outers and cupped them in his hands, "… me can do this!" He then ran forward, his shoulders crashing through the exit. As he made it outside, he set them all down.

Setsuna smiled, "Primitive, but it gets the job done."

Grimlock smiled too, that is if you could see underneath his mask, "Yeah, me Grimlock am smart primitive."

The others soon met up with each other, Serena asking the obvious question, "What the heck just happened? I thought you took care of those guys Bumblebee!"

"That's what I was trying to tell… you…" Bumblebee stopped as he pointed behind them. All of the girls turned around to see something they could never have imagined. A giant behemoth, looking like it was made of several different robots, was towering over them and the arcade.

"Uh, Haruka, about that pay back," Lita said, "I think you're a bit outclassed to do it."

"What is that thing?" Michiru asked in awe.

Grimlock answered, "Bruticus. He a gestalt, a Decepticon made of five Combaticons joined together. Meaning if we don't stop him, we all slagged."

Bruticus shifted and turned around, looking down at the small group below. "Aaaarrrrgggh! Bruticus want revenge!" He then leaned forward to try and grab them.

"Don't you guys have a plan for this or something?" Amara asked.

"Sure, it called," Grimlock and Bumblebee then ran in the opposite direction of Bruticus, "…retreat!"

The others followed suit and ran after them, turning a corner and winding up in another street. It was hard to maneuver with all of the crowds of people running screaming in chaotic terror.

But they could still hear Bruticus yelling, "Bruticus angry! Bruticus want Sailor Scouts!"

"What does he mean?" Grimlock asked angrily, "Who are Sailor Scouts?"

Bumblebee tried to answer, "Well… uh… you see they're…."

"Whatever. Well, they aren't here, so were just going have to take him down!"

"Yeah, but what can we do to stop him?" Setsuna asked.

"You don't do anything," Grimlock then drew his energo sword, "you stay here, we go."

"But, you can't beat him by yourselves!" Raye pleaded.

"It doesn't matter." Bumblebee said, "Grimlock's right, if we don't try and stop him, no one will be able."

'But… I don't want to lose you again…." Mina said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to go anywere."

"Yeah, just up."

"Huh?" Bumblebee asked as he felt himself being picked up by Grimlock, then hurled up and over at Bruticus' head. "WHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOAAAA!"

"We'll be back. You just get to safety." Grimlock told the group as he took off into the air.

Serena then said to the others, "Don't worry. You heard Grimmy, they'll take care of things." The girls all looked at her angrily, "What?"

"Serena, you're such a coward." Raye said.

"We have to help them, it's the right thing to do." Michiru explained.

Haruka contradicted her, "I don't know about that, but that guy has to pay for what he did to my car."

"I'm tired of being pushed around by those robots! Its time they got a taste of their own medicine!" Lita added in.

Amy put in her own two cents, "We've got to try and stop it, even though the odds are stacked against us."

Setsuna said, "I like that Dinobot, I don't want him to go without getting his name again."

Hotaru agreed, "They saved our lives, we can only do the same."

"I don't want anything bad to happen to Bumblebee again. He's done so much to protect us." Mina replied.

Serena looked at everybody and sighed, "Okay, you're right. We've got to help them. Come on!" The group then made their way down an alley, all of them preparing to transform.

"Scrap!" Bumblebee shouted as he came colliding into Bruticus' head, trying his best to hold onto him. The gestalt was trying to rid himself of the minibot by clawing at his face.

Grimlock flew above Bruticus, also trying to avoid the other hand that he was occasionally reaching out to swat the Dinobot away. He then pulled out his double mortar cannon, firing a shot at Bruticus' right arm. It then hit dead on Grimlock's target, the hydraulic systems of Blast Off, causing it to go temporarily off-line.

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhhh!" Bruticus roared in pain. He then brought up his back cannons to bare, locking on as best as he could on Grimlock and fired, letting loose a hellish blast of missiles.

Grimlock quickly ducked and dodged out of the way, but not in time to see Bruticus' left fist coming straight towards him. He felt himself being hurled through the air and crashing onto the streets below. "When this over, me having Ratchet give me Grimlock overhaul. Me feel like broke down pile of junk."

"Uh, Grimlock, I could use some help…" Bumblebee continued to struggle with Bruticus as the gestalt started to twist and turn his body, "…hhhhhheeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeee!"

Grimlock sighed, "Me always saving your hide. Don't worry Bumblebee, Grimlock coming!" He then took off back into the sky, drawing out his energo sword. He charged it and rocketed straight into Bruticus' face, striking his visor and dragging the blade across.

Bumblebee smiled, "Great! Now let's finish the rest of the job!" He grabbed onto Grimlock's hands, both of them pulling out their guns and letting loose both their attacks straight into the slit. The two forces collided with each other and exploded as they made contact with the gestalt's optics.

As the two of them landed, Grimlock looked up and asked, "We get him?"

As the smoke clear, it could be seen that Bruticus had suffered some bad damage, but he was still standing, clutching his destroyed optic, the other one visibly fine. "Oh man, you've got be kidding me!" Bumblebee replied to no one in frustration.

"Oh I can assure you, this is no laughing matter." Bumblebee and Grimlock almost jumped out of there metal super structure after hearing that all familiar voice. Before they could turn around to confirm their suspicions, they were both struck in the back with a powerful force! It threw them back, down on their chests, looking up at the Decepticons, with Megatron chuckling at the front, "Because there is nothing funny about any of this."

"Meg… Megatron…" Grimlock said in disgust.

Megatron grinned, "Ah, isn't this a treat? The mighty Dinobot leader brought down flat on his face! You're lucky my fusion cannon was only turned down 20 percent, otherwise a direct contact at 100 percent would be fatal."

"What…. What do you… want?" Bumblebee struggled to get up, but his inner mechanics had been struck and kept glitching.

Megatron walked over and kicked him across the street, "It is not you I want Autobot, what I want is the humans known as the Sailor Scouts. Speaking of which…" the Decepticon leader then roared, "…where are they!"

Bruticus heard his leader's call and sort of cringed at hearing him sound angry. Megatron flew up towards his head and kicked him in his damaged optic, "You dimwitted, deranged dolt! I ordered that your number one priority was to capture the Sailor Scouts! Instead, I find you wasting your time trying to swat two, worthless Autobots!" He then fired his fusion cannon at the gestalt, sending Bruticus crashing down onto the ground.

He then turned to the rest of the Decepticons, "Well, what're you waiting around for! Find me the Sailor Scouts now!"

"You wanted us, you got us!" The Decepticons all turn around to see nine figures standing on the rooftop of a building. They all watched as nine women stood facing them, a blonde standing in the middle. "We're tired of you Decepticons tearing up our city and beating up our friends!"

"Yeah, were here now, and were going to make you pay! I'm Sailor Uranus!" cheered one of the women with short tan hair.

The girl next to her with turquoise hair also added in, "And if you want to deal with Uranus, then you'll have to first feel the wrath of me, Sailor Neptune!"

"For too long have I stood by and watch you destroy our planet over the course of time. Now you shall atone for your crimes, I am Sailor Pluto!" yelled the oldest looking women with black hair and a long staff.

Now a young girl with a scythe shouted, "I didn't want to do this, but if forced I will destroy you! I am Sailor Saturn!"

"Don't forget about us, especially me! I've got a bone to pick with you guys ever since you sent those bug brains! I am Sailor Jupiter!" said the brunette.

Then a girl with raven like hair shouted, "You freaks make one wrong move and you'll be eating flames! I am Sailor Mars!"

"I may not know so much about you Decepticons, but I have improved my strategy to take down! I am Sailor Mercury!" a girl with short, blue hair said.

Then a girl with long, blonde hair angrily shouted, "You Decepticreeps have caused my friend Bumblebee so much pain for too long! Now you're going to pay! I'm Sailor Venus!"

"And I'm Sailor Moon!" finally said the blonde in the middle, "I stand for love and justice, and in the name of the moon, we will punish you!"

For a while there was nothing but dead silence as the Decepticons all just stared in a combination of shock and confusion. Then it all started with Starscream, who tried to muffle it at first, but couldn't help it and just bursted out laughing!

"Oh that's too rich! 'We'll be punished'! Oh man, I didn't know humans had a sense of humor!"

Then the other seekers followed Starscream's example, laughing and some even falling to their knees. Astrotrain chuckled a little, trying to keep his usual, stern personality. The remaining Constructicons all laughed out loud and hard, falling on top of one another. Megatron looked a little annoyed, but couldn't help utter a giggle or two. Soundwave was the only Decepticon who didn't laugh, being some what emotionless himself.

Grimlock looked to Bumblebee, "What in ever loving name of Primus are they doing?"

"It's a long story." He replied.

The Sailor Scouts now were very embarrassed and annoyed. They had already gotten mocked at by the Insecticons the other day; they didn't need their supposedly threatening speech taken humorous again.

"Oh that's it! You're going to get it now!" Sailor Moon shouted as she leapt down from the building, the other scouts following her suit. They all then stood in their battle stances, ready for whatever the Decepticons did next.

Megatron then put his arms out aside, "Please, I do not wish to fight flesh creatures. I merely wish for you supply me with the energies you can produce. As you've demonstrated to my Insecticons, you have the power I require to conquer this planet, and soon the whole galaxy!"

"Forget it! You aren't getting anything!" shouted Sailor Uranus. She then rushed forward, her fists up in the air. Megatron smirked and turned to Soundwave.

Soundwave nodded, as he knew what Megatron was asking. He then pressed a button on his shoulder and said, "Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Buzzsaw; eject. Operation: capture and assimilation." As he pressed the button, his chest plate leaned forward and ejected what looked like four cassette tapes. In mid air, the tapes then transformed into two small, human sized robots, a robotic vulture and a metal panther.

"That won't stop me! Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus then held up her hands clenched as a powerful force began to generate from it. She then threw it down onto the ground, creating a massive Shockwave headed towards the cassettes.

As it smashed into the ground in front of them, the cassettes were all sent flying back into Soundwave as it exploded on contact. The Decepticons also seemed to be rattled by the attack as well, but with help from their ability of flight, hovered a little off the ground as the quake came.

"Grrrrr, that's it!" Rumble ranted as he got up, "No more mister nice 'Con! I'm gonna show you what it means to be in pain!" The cassette's arms then began to change shape, turning into pile drivers. He then kneeled forward and began to slam them onto the ground, creating a large, humongous crack in the road that traveled in a path towards the scouts.

The young women all saw it coming and made their ways onto opposite sides of the crack, still shaken from the force of its vibrations.

"Nice one Rumble, now it's my turn!" Frenzy shouted. His chest opened up to reveal what looked like speaker phones and immediately, a high frequency wave of sound emitted. It soon began to ripple and travel throughout the area. Glass windows cracked into nothingness, the bondings of walls shifted and broke apart.

"It'll take a lot more than structural damage to beat us!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as she held up her hands. "Supreme Thunder!" A lightning bolt then jetted from out of her hands and towards the two cassettes, both of them jumping up as it disrupted their circuitry.

"Nice one Lita!" Sailor Moon shouted, "You put those guys down!"

Astrotrain stepped forward and growled, "But no out, foolish girls!" He then fired a blast of ionic energy from his rifle.

The blast hit very close to where Sailor Mars and Venus stood, but luckily they managed to dodge it the nanosecond it came down on them. Ray didn't take too kindly towards it and then held up her hands in a symbol of power. "Mars Fire… Ignite!"

As the huge fireball advanced on him, Astrotrain did his best to cover himself. The flames left scorch marks on his wings and less durable armor of his body. Then when he looked down at his weapon, he saw to his horror that the flames had melted the cartridge for his ionic blaster. "What? Damn you little..."

"Leave this to us Astrotrain!" Ramjet said as he, Thrust, and Dirge stepped forward. "This calls for some real military power! On my mark, FIRE!" The three seekers raised their arm weapons, and fired a barrage of cluster bombs and laser bursts at the scouts.

Sailor Neptune stepped forward and drew out her sacred talisman, the Deep Aqua Mirror. She shouted, "Submarine Reflection!", and held up the mirror, causing all of the attacks to change direction, and head right back at the seekers!

Thrust, Dirge, and Ramjet had no defense, and simply flayed their arms out as they were blown back by their own weapons.

Sailor Moon then shouted, "This has gone on long enough! Its time you all paid for your evil actions!"

"And just what do you plan to do to stop us!" Starscream barked.

"This!" Sailor Moon then suddenly summoned from out of nowhere a weapon that appeared to look like a heart shaped sword. She then held it out, pointing at the Decepticons, "Moon…"

The Decepticon immediately knew that this was not good. "Soundwave, take me!" he ordered, jumping into the air, shrinking, and transforming.

"Gorgeous…"

Soundwave quickly grabbed the equipped pistol that had once been his master, and aimed the gun towards Sailor Moon.

"MEDITATION!" Sailor Moon finally shouted after a series of twirling, and a powerful burst of energy in the form of hearts blasted forth.

At the same time, Soundwave fired the energy Megatron had gathered within himself, and unleashed a powerful burst of fusion force. The two attacks collided with each other, and the resulting explosion created a massive after shock pushed back everyone within close radius.

As the dust cleared, Sailor Moon and the other scouts could not believe what had happened. "No way… that can't be… he withstood the attack…"

Soundwave and Megatron had managed to quickly recover, the leader shouting to his groggy seeker commander, "Starscream, now! Fire the null ray!"

Starscream could hear him, and replied, "Alright, alright." Tapping his rifle a bit, he then fired several bursts of null energy at the scouts. It stung, and brought each one to their knees.

"What? What's… wrong? Why can't… we move?" asked a confused Mina.

Starscream gladly explained, "It's the effects of my null ray. It immediately destabilizes the electrical flow of any machine, and when turned down to the right level, enough to destabilize the flow of your nervous system without killing you."

Megatron laughed cruelly as he transformed, "Foolish humans! No force in this, or any galaxy, can stop the Decepticons! And soon, we shall have what is rightfully ours, total domination of the Universe!" All of the Decepticons cheered in with their leader.

Sailor Moon struggled to get up, saying, "No… we won't let… you…"

"Oh really? And who exactly is going to stop us?" Starscream retorted.

"Us!" Starscream and Megatron both turned to the side to see who had addressed them, only to find themselves being rammed by Grimlock and Bumblebee. They then jumped off of them and took off as fast as they could. It was obvious that they were trying to create a diversion.

As Megatron got up, he roared, "After them Decepticons! Don't let the Autobots escape!" The Decepticons followed their leaders call as he turned to, "Soundwave, Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Buzzsaw, stay here and guard the humans. Make sure they do not escape."

"As you wish Megatron." Soundwave replied. The Decepticons then followed the Autobots, all except Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy, Buzzsaw and Ravage.

All of the girls were some what paralyzed with fear knowing that two of the Decepticons, that looked like they were of their weakest number, were able to avoid two of their attacks. And now with them really paralyzed what chance would they have?

"Maybe we never should've gotten involved in all of this." Neptune said melancholy.

"If it wasn't for those stupid robots…" Uranus contrasted.

Venus contradicted, "Don't say that! It isn't their entire fault! Bumblebee never meant any of this! He and Grimlock are fighting out their to save us!"

"They would never have had to fight if they hadn't brought it here! Who cares what side their on, they're all a menace!"

Mina tried to say something, but couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Now she saw why Bumblebee said it was all his and the Autobots' fault. They were the ones who brought the Decepticons to Earth, and if that never had happened…

"Come on! Cheer up!" Sailor Moon cheered in, "We've been in major worse situations than this one. And we've always come out on top!"

"I don't know Serena. The odds seemed to be stacked against us. This is just too out of our league." Mercury replied.

Mars also quipped in, "Yeah, the only way we could win is we had some…. help…."

All of the scouts looked up as they heard a loud humming noise. Soundwave also looked up, and what they saw was a large rocket ship, coming within close proximity of them. They then saw a door open on its side and voice shout out, "Autobots deploy!"

Then out of the hatch, several vehicles fell out, a red trailer cab, a Lancia Stratos turbo race car, a Datsun Fairlady Z police car, a Porche 935 Turbo, a F-1 Liger JS-II race car, a Porche 924 Turbo, all following in an attack pattern. As they came closer to the ground, with the rocket also moving behind them, the same voice shouted, "Autobots transform!" Suddenly, the vehicles' parts and panels shifted, revealing what looked to be humanoid hands and heads. As they finally landed, the forms of Omega Supreme, Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz, Mirage, Cliffjumper and Optimus Prime could now be seen.

The scouts all looked up in awe and inspired hope as the Autobots had arrived, just as Bumblebee predicted. Optimus then stared down at Soundwave, his optics blazing blue, saying, "Nice to see you Soundwave, now step away from the humans! And prepare yourself… Autobots, attack!" 

To be continued….


End file.
